Godzilla & Naruto: Reign of Titans
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: After the final battle with Toreni, Naruto and his allies then deals with a big problem. A Kaiju problem that rises up to strike humanity. This could be the next new war!
1. Chapter 1

_**Reminder I do not own Naruto or Godzilla.**_

In the Pacific Ocean, few American Naval Ships are taking their goods to their home. Some of the people were keeping an eye on the radar and the sea. Many Americans are seen talking to each other, repairing mechanics, play games and eating lunch at break time. The captain and his crew mates are seen being in charge of the main deck.

Captain: Any updates?

Crew-mate: No sir, nothing in the radar.

Captain: Understood. We have alot of time to transport the goods to our Country.

Two men are outside smoking while looking at the view of the ocean.

Man 1: So, you think there will be mermaids in this ocean?

Man 2: Nah. Those are always mythical fairy tales. If they were real and hot, I would make out with them.

Man: Hahaha Same here.

They both started to drink their beer. Unaware, something colossal and unbelievable is briefly seen underwater from a hundred miles from the ships, is charging at them. The main deck's radar detecting an unknown target heading towards them.

Crew-Mate: Sir! An unidentified life-form target is heading straight to us.

Captain: Evacuate everyone inside!

Two men at outside sees something heading towards them.

Man 2: Whats that?

Man 1: Just a Blue Whale.

Man 2: I don't think so. No could be that big.

Then they heard the alarm.

Alarm: Everyone! Get inside the ships! Unknown target is coming to this location!

Everyone went inside ships for safety. When the strange object is getting closer, it faded underwater and disappeared.

Crew-mate: Captain, the target is now gone.

Captain: How could it be?

Crew-mate: I don't know.

Everyone is still aware and wait for a moment until they believe its gone. Then they heard strange quiet noises outside the ship. Suddenly, something punch through the ship's bottom, causing an indoor flood. The captain believes this could be end.

Captain: God, help us all.

Then something grabs the whole ship down the ocean quickly and did the same with the rest of the boats. Now there is nothing but small broken remains. Luckily, one survivor swam up to the surface and holds on the large box. He was exhaustively shocked and terrified when he saw what bring this disaster.

_**GODZILLA & NARUTO**_

_**REIGN OF TITANS!**_

_**Next page Coming soon.**_

_**NOTE: If any of you fans have cool ideas to make this story awesome, I will make it happen. Plus this is a sequel to Naruto the Last Movie, so it may contain spoilers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three years since the Shinobi War against the ten tailed beast and few months since the battle against Toneri on the Moon. There we see is a large village called the Hidden Leaf, ruled by its leaders that are called Hokage. Their huge statue heads can be seen at the mountain standing in front of the village, which is called the hokage monument. Seven of them, from first to last, are Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto, who became the world's greatest hero when he defeated powerful foes like Pain, Madara, Ten Tails, Obito, and many other villains. In the village, tons of people are seen eating at restaurants, shopping, going to schools, talking about different things, and enjoying their lives. Our heroes we know are also enjoying their lives as well. Ino is working at the flower shop. Shikamaru and Choji are eating at the restaurant with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. Rock Lee is exercising at one of the roofs. Tenten is wait for a next customer at her tool shop. Sai is doing his art work on the bench. At the flower shop, Sakura came by to see her friend Ino.

Ino: Hey Sakura! Hows it going?

Sakura: Pretty good. Still excited for the two people we friends with are getting you know what.

Ino: I know! Me too! Only one month and then that will happen.

Sakura: And You, me, and Tenten are her bridesmaids!

Ino: You know we should do an All Girls Get Together again for Hinata. So where is she?

Sakura: Well you know, she and Naruto love to hang out great places like the woods or the training area.

Meanwhile in the forest, the beautiful girl that we see with white eyes and black hair is Hinata. She is surrounded by beautiful butterflies that amazes her like one time when she was young. After for a moment, she heard something above one of the trees. She became suspicious, so she uses her power called byakugan to see everything. She still didn't see anything that makes a sound. But when she turn around, her boyfriend Naruto hanging from up side down from the tree and kisses her. Hinata laugh about his romantic prank.

Naruto: Scared.

Hinata: No. Even when your with me Naruto-kun.

She grabs him as he pulls her up to the trees. On top of the trees, both of them get to see a beautiful view. They see colorful birds flying around and see the mountains including the hokage monument.

Hinata: Its so beautiful.

Naruto: And so are you.

He kisses her on the lips and continue to relax on the trees.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Yea Hinata?

Hinata: Wouldn't be great to have children.

Naruto: Yea. Being a great parent than being a new hokage.

Hinata: What would we name them if we have children.

Naruto: Well, I'll think of something. Maybe before the wedding or after our wedding.

Hinata: I know you will. And I love you.

Naruto: And I love you too.

She rested her head on her boyfriend's chest and watch the clouds. Meanwhile at the Hokage Residence, Kakashi the 6th hokage is seen outside having coffee with his friend/rival Mighty Guy, who is in a wheel chair because of what happened in the world war.

Guy: So hows the new hokage doing?

Kakashi: Same old. And how is your mighty leg?

Guy: Ah Same old. But the rest of me is still looking good. I always have to look best for our pal's wedding.

Kakashi: Yea. I didn't notice they mean so much for each other. I mean I knew Naruto is also going to b-

Suddenly a messenger arrived to Kakashi and warn him the news.

Messenger: Kakashi sensei!

At the hospital, Kakashi arrives to see whats happening. He visits to the room where an american survivor from the boat incident lying on the bed shocked.

Kakashi: How is he?

Doctor: He'll survive, but his mental breakdown might take a few weeks to wear off. The military has found him lying on the beach six hours ago.

Kakashi: I'll speak with him carefully.

Doctor: Understood.

Kakashi sits next to that man and speaks to him.

Kakashi: What is your name?

Man: E-Eric Donald.

Kakashi: Eric? Do you remember what happened.

Eric: Y-yes. Our navy boats were sucked down. I mean something underwater destroys them from above.

Kakashi: And what attack those boats?

The man was terrified to answer for a moment and then he does.

Eric: A monster.

_**What kind of monster is he talking about? Could it be you know who or something else? Find out soon!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	3. Chapter 3

At the village, Naruto and Hinata are walking through the shops, looking for something interesting to buy.

Naruto: So what do you want here?

Hinata: Maybe we can go get Ice cream or maybe...

Kiba: Hey love birds!

Kiba shows up and lay his arms around them, checking on them of how they are doing.

Hinata: Hello Kiba.

Naruto: What brought you here.

Kiba: To see if you are free to hang out with the guys.

Ino: Hey love birds!

Hinata: Hello Ino.

Ino: Say Hinata, can you hang out with us girls if your free right now?

Naruto and Hinata agree since they've be hanging out together all day.

Naruto: Ah what the heck. Be with you Kiba.

Kiba: Awesome.

Hinata: Yes Ino. I'll be glad to join you.

Ino: Okay good!

Naruto: Later Hinata.

Hinata: Bye Naruto-kun.

They both kissed and leave each other with their friends. At the restaurant, the guys are talking about Naruto's wedding plan.

Rock Lee: How about we make lots of statues of both you and Hinata, and share story life about you too to everyone!

Choji: I also know what food we could bring in the wedding like large bowls of Ramen, sushi, barbecue steaks, cookies & candy, and a 20-ft sized wedding cake!

Kiba: Whoa! 20-ft cake?! Are you nuts?

Choji: Well if there's going to be alot of people, there will be a 20 sized cake.

Naruto: Well, any cake you can think of. I just like to get married with Hinata.

Shino: Well, to make it beautiful, I should brings beautiful harmless insects like butterflies as part of decorations.

Sai: And I should do beautiful art displays of you and your fiance. As long I don't include the bad moments of before.

Naruto: Thanks Sai. Even I still can't get over about our friend.

The guys know what he means and feel a little depress about their loss of Neji who was killed by the Ten Tailed monster in the war.

Shikamaru: Ah well he is free from that curse jutsu and he's also proud of you for saving her.

Naruto then smiles after hearing that. Then his jinchuriki pal, Killer B, shows up to see him.

Killer B: Yo Naruto, my man!

Naruto: Sup B!

The two gave a friendly fist bump each other.

Killer B: So you ready to smooch your future babe?

Naruto: You bet. Thanks for being my best man for the wedding.

Killer B: No problem fox boy. Anyway, Kakashi wants us for a new mission.

Naruto: Really?

Killer B: Believe that. And he makes you the leader this time.

Naruto was surprise to hear that part. Meanwhile in a desert of nowhere but train tracks, there is a huge steam engine ride by a bunch of desert gang with tons of weaponry. They were rested and lazy as the train is taking too long to reach the main land.

Man 1: My bones couldn't take much longer of this crap. How till we get there?

Man 2: Ah you know like 36 hours or something longer than that.

Man 1: Dam. That's a long ass time.

Man 2: Yep. Long ass time.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing sound behind the train.

Man 1: What was that?!

Then they see one of their cars flying pass above them. The desert gang look back and prepared their weapons, they see a dust cloud that's been following them on track.

Man 3: Is that a dust storm?

Man 2: I don't think so. There something in there!

They looked close and they became shocked to see what's chasing them. It was a giant monstrous Hercules beetle with large yellow eyes, carnivorous insecticide mouth, and mechanical drilling arms. The creature roared as its chasing these hobos.

Man 2: What ever it is, lets squash that bug!

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

At the other restaurant were the girls are, they were complaining about Hinata's wedding with her boyfriend.

Ino: You should wear emerald ear rings so that Naruto would really want to marry you!

Hinata: I'll think about that.

Tenten: So Hinata, since when does Naruto start having a crush on you back then.

Hinata: Well its probably since were in that spring place of how he founds out how I really feel about him.

Sakura: Yea, and I know how you felt since the destruction of this village cause by Pain.

Ino: And you have the guts to fight Pain while defending Naruto! I mean if you didn't show up, Naruto won't be around.

Hinata: Thanks Ino. So you girls are ready to dig in.

Girls: Yea!

Meanwhile at the desert hobos use their guns to fight the beetle monster that's chasing them on the train. They tried to shoot it, but prove to be useless to take it down.

Man 1: Our guns are freak-en useless against that thing!

The beetle beast keeps destroying the cars at the end. But it was unaware that the next one is carrying explosives.

Man 2: But not those guns. Follow me!

The gang ran and hop through the cars to make a closer shot. They stop right here four cars away from the bombs. Before the monster devours it, The team shoot those bombs, causing them to explode, damaging their target. The creature squealed from that.

Man 3: Got him!

Man 2: But not enough. Guys lets wake up the cannon!

Man 4: Gotta!

One of the hobos activate their large cannons and begin to blast the beast. Direct hit, but the beast is not giving up.

Man 2: KEEP FIRING!

The cannons keeps shooting the creature. Then the beetle uses its drilling arms to clash the cars in front of it, knock some of the hobos off the train. Then it dives underground. The desert gang were curious of where did it go.

Man 3: Were he go?

Man 2: I don't know. Maybe...

Suddenly the monster appears far in front of the train, waiting to make its greatest strike.

Man 2: OH NO! Stop the train!

They struggle to stop their engine as they are getting closer to it. Suddenly a human stranger appeared and used his sword to attack the creature by moving it off the tracks. When the train finally stops, the hobos see that stranger taking it down easily. He moves very fast as he slashes the creature many times. Then the beetle gives up the battle and retreated underground. The hobos were surprised to see that man handling that beast on his own without a scratch on him.

Man 3: Who the heck are you.

?: I'm just a lonely traveler who's been keeping the world in peace. Oh, and it's Sasuke by the way.

Then he ran off in speed. The hobos were curious about him and the beetle monster until they finally arrive to their city.

Man 1: I gotta admit, that was a pretty fun road trip.

Man 2: No kidding.

Meanwhile at the Hokage office, Naruto and Killer B reported here along with the Kiba, Rock Lee, Choji, and Sai to deal for what mission they are prepared for.

Naruto: What is it Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Our men has recovered an american survivor at the beach. He told us that there's a monster attacking his crew mates and the rest of the ships. So I need you five head to the pacific ocean and find the remains and track down that creature.

Naruto: Were on it!

Guys: Right!

Mighty Guy: Knock em dead boys! And knock em harder Lee!

Rock Lee: I will Guy sensei! With HONOR! RESPECT! GLORY! AND MIGHTY-

Kiba: Alright! Can we get to the point guys! Yeesh.

Kakashi: Gaara and his team will meet you there.

Meanwhile above the clouds, far from the village, few passengers are seen doing there usual things while waiting for their arrival. At the main deck, the Captains have pick up something from the radar.

Captain 1: Whats that?

Captain 2: Not sure. This ones bigger.

Captain 1: Maybe its another airplane.

Captain 2: But that can't be that big I mean it even moves fast.

Then they see another object same size as the other.

Captain 1: Another one?

Suddenly they saw a huge shadowy figure that is shape like a glided lizard passing by. The captains were surprised to see something incredible like that.

Captain 2: What the heck is that?!

Captain 1: I-it looks like a flying lizard!

Then a huge airborne creature that resembles of a pteranodon flies through the airplane, causing the airplane to explode by its powerful large wings.

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	5. Chapter 5

At the shore, Naruto and his team for the current mission are prepared to set sail. Naruto and Hinata shared their goodbyes.

Hinata: Promise me you'll make it out safely.

Naruto: He, don't worry. I'll always make it out okay.

Hinata: Okay. I love you.

Naruto: I love too.

They both kissed.

Ino: Be careful out there Sai.

Sai: I will. Beautiful.

She happily blushes to hear that. Even that still annoys Sakura a little when it reminds her that when he called her ugly.

Kiba: Alright guys, lets set sail!

Killer B: Peace out homies!

The boat started to sail away from the village shore and find the creature to take it down. Hours to hours as they keep sailing. Naruto is keeping an eye all around the ocean. Kiba and Akamaru are waiting to pick up a scent. Choji is eating ramen and sushi. Rock Lee is on the roof working out. Sai is riding on his drawn bird for a look out. B is relaxing on the wall.

Naruto: See anything?

Sai: Not yet.

Choji: So what do you guys think that the monster would be like?

Naruto: Well it couldn't be Isobu the three tailed turtle.

Kiba: I bet its a giant shark or a giant squid.

Choji: Or a shark and squid hybrid. If we kill it, we won't ran out of sushi for like a whole year!

Rock Lee: My theory is that is a new tailed beast!

Guys: ... Nah.

Naruto: Well what ever it is, I mean its just a wild animal defending its territory.

B: Or blowing up ships for fun.

Kiba: Or a reason.

Akamaru barks the guys as he sense something far.

Kiba: What is it boy?

He points out the Navy ship's remains.

Naruto: Were here!

They stop at the middle of the evidence and scout around. All they find is floating dead bodies, damage military weaponry, broken boxes, and broken pieces of the ships.

Naruto: Can't find any clue here.

Gaara: Naruto!

Gaara and his sand sibling team arrived.

Naruto: Gaara!

Temari: Good to see you guys here. Too bad Shikamaru is not with you.

Kankuro: So what are we dealing now.

Naruto: We found the remains but not the monster yet.

Rock Lee: Guys! Look what I could!

They see some of the pieces covered in plant moss.

Temari: Plant Moss?

Kiba: Okay know

Unaware that something underwater is surrounding them.

Garra: ...

Gaara is become suspicious as he now knows something isn't right.

Naruto: Whats wrong?

Gaara: Something isn't right here. I felt like were not alone.

Choji: What do you mean?

Suddenly something pops out of the water, causing a huge splashing wave. After that, the gang see a giant monster in front of them. It was a 500 ft tall spinosaurid like dinosaur with a head of a gharial and three tall golden fins on its head, back, and tail. Its scales were red with black spots.

Kiba: What the hell is that?

The creature looks down and sees the gang. It roared like a woolly mammoth and about to swipe them with its huge thick claws.

Naruto: MOVE!

They dodge from its attacks.

Kiba: Alright! Looks like were gonna have to bring the big guns.

His pet barked in agreement, as they both combined together into a giant three headed white wolf. They clash at the dinosaur beast and slashes at the chest. But the creature swipe them off and grabs them in the middle neck.

Rock Lee: Hold on guys!

He enters the five gates mode and flew up to punch the dinosaur in the face, causing it to let go of Kiba and Akamaru.

Choji: My turn now!

He grew to be a giant(but still shorter than the dinosaur) and faces it.

Choji: HUMAN BOULDER!

He turns into a ball shape wheel to burst at the monsters back neck, causing it to collapse underwater.

Choji: Got him!

Suddenly, it flips its tail, lifting Choji into the sky. Luckily, Sai rescued him while riding his drawn bird. He summon more of his drawn birds and explosive tags to attack the dinosaur. The birds drop explosive tags on it and exploded a few times one then another. Then the dinosaur creature uses it's tail fin to sweep them away.

B: Looks like its my que!

Temari: Ours too.

B transforms into a giant octopus ox to battle the monster. He tangles its arms to restrain it so he could punch it a few times.

B: How do you like me now bitch! Have some of this!

Then the dinosaur bites him on the chest and threw him off of it. As it charges at him, it was grabbed by Gaara's sand jutsu along with two of Kankuro's puppet giants. Temari uses her giant folding fan to spin the creature into a whirlpool.

Temeri: He's all yours Naruto!

Naruto: Shadow Clones!

He summons five clones and prepared to strike the monster.

Naruto: RASENGAN!

They blast it with their large orbs. The beast collapses again. In exhaustion, it retreated underwater.

Choji: Its getting away!

Gaara: Then we must follow of were it goes.

Naruto: Right!

They set sail to chase down the dinosaur. Meanwhile at the village at night, Hinata is looking at her photos of her and Naruto during their dates. She heard a knock on the door.

Hinata: Come in.

Her father, the head of the Hyuga Clan, came to see her daughter.

Hiashi: Can I speak with you here.

Hinata: Yes.

Hiashi: I am very proud that you have been growing up to be beautiful like your mother and to get married soon.

Hinata: Thank you Father.

Hiashi: Even though you are too kind but you are brave, caring, and strong.

Hinata: I learn it from someone I loved.

Hiashi: Naruto Uzumaki. First we never trust or loved that boy, but then he became a hero like you. Both of you have become powerful, having the courage, and you saved the world three times.

Hinata: Thank you. I just hope that there won't be another war.

Hiashi: Neither do I Hinata. And you are very much like your cousin Neji.

Hinata: I know.

A tear slide down on her face as she misses him. Hiashi hugs her daughter.

Hinata: I will miss living with you and Hanabi.

Hiashi: So do I.

Suddenly, her father sense something wrong outside of the main house.

Hinata: What's wrong father?

He uses his byakugan to see the skies. He sees two giant flying creatures head to the village.

Haishi: (gasp)!

Hinata also uses her byakugan to see them too. One of them falls into the middle of the village, causing a wreck and people running in fear. It reveals itself to be a brown colored iguana like monster with glided wings between its arms and legs. It got up and roared. The other landed in front of the beast is a giant red pterosaur like monster with very large wings, golden armored stomach and two horns on its back head. It roars like a mix between eagle and elk at its opponent. Both of those monsters continued to battle!

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	6. Chapter 6

In San Francisco, a man who lives in one of the Victorian houses that is pale green. In his office, filled with collection of mysterious fossils and large skin fragments of giant creatures. He also has tons of pictures of many mysterious monsters on his desk. His appearance is balled and has a short brown beard. He's wearing a yellowish brown coat and black pants and wears glasses. He is drinking coffee while watching the news on TV.

Reporter: We have a huge major announcements folks! Thats right, after few months since the earth was attacked by the moon, their are many giant strange animals called kaiju that show themselves to humanity! In New York, there is a creature with huge long arms, covered with parasites running around town devouring people. In Brazil, there is a ankylosaur like reptile covered in spikes, rolling around while crushing small buildings. In Paris, a flying serpent that spits green acid everywhere and devouring citizens. At the toxic waste factory in Shanghai, there is a ooze like smog monsters poisoning the workers. In Seattle, a giant lobster is slashing everything in its path. Yersery, there are tons of monsters all around the world and I'm not sure if humanity is going to make it through. Some theories is that it was the moon pieces that causes the awakening. Another update, from the Hidden Leaf Village of Japan! There are two monsters fighting there! One is a giant pteranodon and the other is an airborne lizard!

Man got up and pack his thing with him and leave his house. Meanwhile, the two giant airborne monsters are seen in the village. The pterosaur kaiju roars at its opponent. The airborne lizard roars like an allosaurus. The pterosaur flew and charges at it, knocking it to the ground. The lizard got up and roars at it. It charges the pterosaur and slashes it with its claws. But the pterosaur swipe the creature away with its huge wings. The airborne lizard rolls like a wheel, knocking the bird like monster down. As it keeps rolling on it, the pterosaur reveals its secret weapon. It shoots fiery like heat beam from its beak at its target. As the lizard got off it charges it with its spikes on its head and back. It pushes it to one of the buildings, almost killing citizens there. Then the pterosaur grabbed the lizard and threw it to the sky as it flies up there. When the lizard is about to hit the ground, the winged beast slams it there. Then it uses its heat ray to blast the beast in the back. Hinata and her father sees this, including our rest of the heroes.

Ino: WHAT ARE THOSE!?

Tenten: Some kind of giant reptiles!

Sakura: Whatever they are, we can't let them cause more destruction here!

Girls: RIGHT!

The girls went into that battle. Even Shikamaru and Shino joins with them after seeing that disaster.

Shika: Help is on the way girls!

Tenten uses her weapons called Ninja Tools to shoot shuriken to the pterosaur. As a direct hit, it got it's attention. It leaves the lizard alone and starts attacking the group. It shoots heat beam at them, as they dodged from it.

Ino: Go through the eye!

Sakura: Got it!

Tenten goes to the right eye while Sakura goes for the left eye.

Sakura: CHA!

She punches the creature's eye. Tenten releases a giant spiked cannonball to shoot it in the other eye. With the beast barely blinded, the girls continue to fight it directly while the guys are targeting the glided lizard.

Shino: Time we blinded it's vision.

He summoned a large swarm of bugs to targeting its eyes.

Shika: Wait!

He stopped him from doing that as he sees whats going on. The giant monster jumps up and glided away.

Shika: It looks like its leaving.

Shino: But why?

Shika: I think that the avian creature is the predator to that reptile. Thats why its getting away from it.

The pterosaur used its wings to make hurricanes to stop the girls attacking. With them knocked out and his prey got away, it regains its vision and start to kill the girls. Luckily, Hinata came to the rescue by using her gentle lion fist to punch the monster's beak. She got on it's head and punches it many times.

Shino: Hinata! I distract the animal when you get off.

Hinata: Okay!

She jump off it's head and Shino summons his swarm to get the pterosaur's attention. It sees these tiny bugs bothering it in the face. They make it follow them away from the village. The giant monster flew away to the sky. Everyone cheered as the two monsters are gone.

Hinata: Everyone alright.

Tenten: Were good. Thanks.

Ino: So what was that about.

Shika: I've never seen those creatures before.

Sakura: Do you think that has something to do with Naruto's mission.

Kakashi: If it is, then you guys can follow them on the mission

He shows up after a commotion. Meanwhile Naruto and his team are tracking down the dinosaur that attacked them. They see a large golden fin in front of them.

Rock Lee: There it is!

B: Good now that...

Choji: Whoa! Look!

Suddenly they see a giant red shrimp like lobster diving pass through them.

Choji: Now thats one big meal!

Naruto: First sunken ships, second a huge dinosaur croc thing, and now a giant lobster?! What next?

Temari: Probably there.

They see a huge tropical island with big green mountains, countless greenish trees, cliffs with waterfalls, and tons of colorful birds seen flying around it.

Kiba: Okay, that kinda remind me of that show with a boy made of rubber or some kids fell into a digi world.

B: We I see it as Fiji Paradise!

The red dinosaur reaches the beach and heads to the big jungle.

Temari: So thats were it lives.

Naruto: Well its time we scout this place. Find a safe spot to set up camp.

As they are sailing to the beach, unaware that something far behind them were huge dorsal spikes from underwater passing through the screen.

_**Next Page Coming!**_


End file.
